the sky might fall
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: asuna is in a coma, dying and someone has taken her place in mahora acadamy. negi's half sister, the young queen of the lost nation watches qietly from afar, she loves them, all of them, but can she save them all? Brand new chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

She stood in front of the window looking out, her face, for once wasn't covered by the mask that she had been forced to wear out of necessity, her long platinum blond hair free of the long brown wig that she used to cover the color. Asuna had been in a coma for four years now, and it was quickly starting to look like they would have no choice but to take her off of life support. She hated the thought of her cousin dying, but she hated deceiving Asuna's friends and classmates even more.

The colored contacts that she used to hide the color of her eyes lay in their container on her office desk.

It had been three days since the last attempt to bring Asuna back from the edge, mainly because she had used so much of her power that she had revered her bodies natural regeneration of damaged cells and organs and had nearly bled to death before Eva could stop her from continuing, if Takamichi hadn't have showed up, the mages of the school would be planning two funerals instead of one.

It was sunny outside today, bright and cheery, the girls of class 2-A were outside chasing Negi around again, she could hear the sounds of their laughter, and yelling even from where she stood and glared, annoying chits were pawing her half brother again and it was staring to piss her off as she watched the eleven year old run away from his rabid fan club and wanted to break something.

It had been like this since their return from the Kyoto trip. She would have liked to spend more time with the brother who knew nothing of her existence, without interference from the others, but sadly that would not occur for some time now. She reached out and touched the cold glass of the window and shivered at the sudden chill that ran down her spine.

Is this what Asuna had felt when she had been struck down by the demons that had come looking for her, to kill her? She wondered as she continued to watch the scene play out below her office window and wondered if maybe it had been better if she had never come to the school to watch her cousin and brother at all.

"Negi..." She said his voice very quietly as she heard the soft sounds of Takamichi's foot falls as he entered the office and silently closed the door, she didn't need to look at him to know it was him, she always knew who he was by the sound of his foot falls, and the smell of cigarette smoke that clung to his skin, hair, and clothes.

"Should you be out of bed?" the man asked as he quietly closed the distance between them.

He had been looking for the young queen for the last hour and a half thinking that she might have returned to Eva's resort, where Asuna; the real one was being prepared for her death and knew that the queen would be holed up here, in her office watching the brother that she had been charged with protecting when their father had died.

He stared down at her, she looked like death itself. So pale, and fragile. Her semi reopened wounds had had to be taken care of quickly the night before since the worst of them had reopened the hold in her heart, the one that she had received when she had used a pactio to take the wound from Asuna that fateful night four years ago, and into her self.

The doctors had warned him that if she didn't rest and recover until the wound disappeared again that she really would die. He had been horrified to find her standing over Asuna's hospital bed the night before pouring her vital life energy into the girl as she bled. Yet he had known that he would find her here, feeling guilty, and full of self loathing for failing to protect her older cousin. His heart ached for her, once Asuna was gone...Negi would be next.

Something that he knew the queen would not tolerate under any circumstances. She would use her power to destroy the worlds of human, and mage first. "Probably not, but I could'nt sleep." He reached out to place his hand on her head, and stopped. She didn't want to be comforted right now, but she needed a kind word, someone to thank her for trying so hard to keep the school, it's students and everyone else in the world safe from harm.

But knew that she wouldn't accept anything he said as the truth, she believed that she was an epic failure, she refused to see the good that she had been doing ever since becoming the queen. But he saw it. Eva saw it. Al, the headmaster, and many of the other mages who had pledged their allegiance to her, her work, her safety and well being knew that she had been pulling the strings from the shadows from the very beginning, trying to save as many as she could without sacrificing any.

It was a tedious job, mind numbing, horrible work, it was a thankless job that showed the horrors of all man and mage kind. The war, the famine, the death. They saw these things everyday, they fought for, and held the hands of the ones too weak to fight or save themselves. They gave comfort to the dying and cried along side the living. He sighed and put his hand on the top of her head as she pressed her forehead against the cool glass.

"You need to go back to the room and try and get some rest." He said gently as he ruffled her hair. She closed her eyes for a second and felt the tears that she had been holding back finally start to slip down her cheeks, a soft sob tearing itself from her throat as she hung her head in defeat.

"I know, but I can't rest. I have to be there." _I can't let her die alone without being there to hold her hand, and tell her just how sorry I am that things turned out this way. _She thought as Takamichi dropped to his knees in front of her and wrapped his arms around her.

His poor queen, she had fought so hard to save Asuna and now she had sit with her as she took her last breath, girl's death would weigh down the queen's heart in ways that no one else would, if it didn't end up killing her instead.

* * *

Negi was walking down the hall with Setsuna, Konoka, and Kotaro when they saw Takamichi coming down a stair case to the side of them carrying Asuna in his arms bridal style, Asuna seemed to be unconscious as he looked over at them with a surprised look on his face. Or maybe it was a wary look, it was hard to say. "Takahata sensei, what happened to Asuna?" Negi asked curiously, Asuna had gone out early in the morning to do her paper route and hadn't come to class all day, he was just a bit irritated that she had skipped class, and with her bad grades it would take forever for her to make everything up.

The man gave them an apologetic smile, "Asuna was in an accident and was hurt-" Negi paled, dear god had he been wishing that the gods would strike her down for skipping all day? And she had been hurt, he was a bloody monster!

Setsuna, Kotaro, and Konoka all paled along with Negi and started spazzing out. "How bad was she-"

"Are any bones broken-"

"Why isn't she in the hospital?"

"You mean that she was human after all-" Takamichi sighed and glanced down at the girl's face, he could still see the trek marks from her tears on her face, the dark circles under her eyes, and the paleness of her skin from almost dying, yup she looked like hell. Which was why had chosen to go with that story instead of simply saying that she was sick.

"Calm down please, she was hurt pretty badly, some pycho tried to hurt another student and she butted in and got herself stabbed in the chest, the was blade was fairly small and missed her heart, but it bled quite a bit, so she needs to stay off of her feet as much as possible. You don't have to worry about her suffering from the blood loss the doctors took care of that, so as long as she's stable and rests she should be fine."

Okay so there were some inconsistancies with his story, but lets face it; they were kids and it sounded scary enough to be true even if it was only half true.

Negi looked at her pale face and wanted to cry.

She must have been scared when she had been hurt, not to mention the pain that she must have been in. He had jinxed Asuna with his bad thoughts about her getting struck by lightning or hit by a giant pikachu from the toy store in town, he felt like a total jerk for thinking that she had skipped out on class just for fun, even if it was sometimes true.


	2. breakdown my heart

She lay in the bed her numb mind miles away, thinking of the things that should never have happened, and believed that she really was to blame. The waking world was just a long and terrible nightmare to her, one that she prayed that she would wake up from before it was too late. She could feel someone pulling the covers of the bed up over her shoulder for what seemed the thousandth time and started crying again, she couldn't help it. Living just hurt too damn much.

Negi had spent the past day in a half sitting up with Asuna, watching her for any signs of distress that could put her life in danger. During that time he had asked one of the other teachers to sub in his class, and naturally this had made his students curious. As soon as they had come knocking on the door that he shared with Asuna and Konoka he had known that they would be trouble. The first group to show up had been the class rep, the book club, Eva and Kotaro.

"Negi sensei, why have'nt you come to class to-" The tall blond nearly knocked the door off it's hinges as slammed it open, cracking the plaster in the wall with the door knob as she barged in and stopped when she saw him leaning over Asuna checking to make sure that she didn't develop a fever from her wounds as Setsuna and Konoka came running up panting.

He spared them the smallest glance before he wrung out the wet rag that he had been using to wipe Asuna down when she started sweating and placed it against her cheek, lightly brushing her skin wiht it.

"Sensei, is Asuna sick?" The class rep finally asked as she moved forward with the others to check on the resting girl, well she was sleeping but to him her sleep was hardly restful, she thrashed around more than a fish out of water.

"Asuna got shanked by a psychopath the other day, and almost died." Konoka said as she put her back pack down and moved to switch out with Negi since he hadn't taken a break at all to sleep or eat or much else really. Class rep paled, and so did the others who hadn't known about Asuna's brush with death as Negi handed the wet rag to Konoka and stood up to stretch his legs a bit.

His back and neck both needed to be popped, badly, his joints aching from sitting still for so long. "Oh, I see."

"Will she be alright, sensei?" Nadoka asked as she fidgeted nervously.

"Takamichi said that the didn't reach her heart, but she lost a lot of blood and needed to stay off of her feet for a while." Eva said as she moved over to the bed and sat down directly in front of Asuna on the bottom bunk, they had put her there knowing that it would be more difficult to care for her if she were in the top bunk of the bed. Eva reached out to brush the queen's hair from her face when Negi grabbed her wrist, his fingers clenched around her wrist so hard that it felt like the bones were bending in his grip. He gave the vampire mage a warning look before letting go of her and moving back across the room where he had been before.

Eva let out a low whistle, she had never seen such a murderous look on the boy's face before, his patience was quickly coming to an end, if she tried anything he deemed suspicious or life threatening to the unconscious girl, she had no doubt in her mind that he would kill her, and happily. He sat down on the couch across the room next to Satsuna and glared at her.

Did the kid actually think she would try something after he and the queen had beaten her in a fair fight?_ Idiot._

She had fought the girl before when she hadn't had a partner and had no desire to ever fight her again, not for real anyways. She wasn't called the Slaughter Queen for nothing, anyone who went up against her usually died on their knees begging for their lives or screaming. She wasn't overly fond of dying either way. She looked at the girl's face and smiled sadly as she leaned down and softly whispered in her ear, what she had come to the room to report.

Asuna Kagurazaka, had died several hours ago.

The girl's eyes snapped open as she bolted upright in the bed, her hand going to her chest as blood seeped through the bandages under her shirt as a cry of agony tore itself from her throat, the sound was so loud and piercing that Takamichi heard it from the first floor of the dorms and swore as he dropped the flowers that he had been bringing to his queen and ran up the stairs two at a time and down the hall of the fifth floor to the dorm where his queen was supposed to be resting and threw open the door and nearly took out the class rep as Yue, Eva, Kotaro, Setsuna and Negi all tried to hold the girl down as she thrashed around and screamed over and over again.

"Move!" Takamichi yelled as he pushed the kids back away from the girl and quickly wrapped his arms around her before she could get out of the bed and held her as tightly as he dared. He was shaking as she tried to excape from his grasp until she started coughing up blood and her actions became hindered by the searing pain in her chest. He held her as she buried her face against his chest and cried as he whispered words of comfort to her.

Hoping that some of them would reach her wounded heart as he turned his head to glare at the guilty looking vampire, with the sad look on her face. Negi's face was pale and he was fairly shaking with rage, he didn't know what that had been about, but he knew that it was Eva's fault.

* * *

Takamichi walked out of the dorm room dragging Eva with him, the dark look on his face was telling as he dragged her down the hall unaware that Negi and several of the others were following them. The man dragged the vampire mage up to the dorm roof before roughly shoving her back away from him so that he wouldn't be tempted to hit her, he was a gentleman after all.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" He hissed at the small girl. Eva looked up at him through teary eyes.

"Telling her what she wanted to know." She said in a small voice.

Takamichi snarled at her. "You put her life in danger! That little episode back there could have caused her wounds to reopen completely."

"I know that but she wanted to know!"

"She could have bled to death in front of those kids! And there wouldn't be a damn thing any of us could do about it!" Takamichi roared. Negi, Kotaro, Setsuna and the others all listened quietly.

"Four years, Taka! Count them, because that's how long she's had those wounds! That's how long she has been slowly killing herself to try and save that damn girl!"

"Show some damn respect Eva, that girl was her cousin."

"I know! I also know that she visited her everyday, and every night, slowly draining her magic into her to try and save her. She suffered so much for that girl, she deserved to know that her cousin has finally died!" Eva yelled, tears slipping down her pale face. Takamichi looked away from her and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Do you have any idea what will happen now?" He asked, his tone was considerably softer than it had been before. Eva wrung her hands together anxiously as she bit her bottom lip.

"She won't die." Takamichi looked at the vampire sadly.

She was wrong. Their queen would die from the guilt alone. "She'll keep fighting, for him."

Takamichi snorted. "Negi is a child."

Eva gave the man a dark look. "He is the only person she has left to fight for Taka, and we have to be ready to help her or we'll lose them both." Takamichi looked at the girl. He hated it when she was right.

"I know." He said gently as he looked out over the campus below. He knew that but he couldn't help but worry. Their queen was so fragile right now.

"We'll have to keep a closer eye on her and on Negi." Takamichi said as he placed his hand on Eva's head, a sign that he had forgiven her for what she had done.

"I know, their both to important to lose to assassins." Negi's eyes widened and he took a step back away from the door.

Assassins? Is that what had happened to Asuna? Someone had tried to hurt her cousin, so she had tried to stop them and been hurt by assassin's? Why? What could assassins want with Asuna, or him? Did it have something to do with his father?


	3. negi's worry

Negi looked up from the papers on his desk and frowned as his eyes landed on Asuna's pale face. _Assassins? _He mentally asked himself again for what must have been the millionth time since she had finally been deemed well enough to return to class a day or so ago. Just a mesely week after finding out that her cousin had died.

She hadn't gone to the funeral like Negi and several of the others had encouraged her too. She had simply lay in bed, curled up on her side and stared at the wall, choosing instead to ignore them for the time being.

Eva had dropped by several times to sit with her, surprising Negi a bit since the vampire mage had the warm and toasty personality of an emotional retard. The headmaster and several others from the school had also stopped by to check up on her. Some of them even going so far as to giving her some of their magical power.

Which Negi hadn't felt was truly necessary since he, Setsuna, Kotaro and several others had had that covered.

But it was through the class rep's efforts that she had finally started eating again. Something that Negi felt thankful to the girl for. Having Asuna eating again was a vast improvement over her no food diet.

He picked up a piece of paper with her messy hand writing on it and sighed as he looked it over, even her grades were off. She was scoring higher than the class rep. Which was a tad bit..._unusual_.

But was nothing to worry over since he'd been trying to get her to raise her grades since day one.

Sighing he pushed his papers aside and glanced back at Asuna as Konoka placed something that looked suspiciously like a bento in front of her friend and he smiled faintly and thought back to what over heard what Takamichi and Eva had said on the roof and the meeting he and the others had had afterwards.

They had sat down in Setsuna's room and come up with a plan to figure out how to deal with the knowledge that assassina would be coming to Mahora. One of those plans involved gathering intel through Nadoka activating her pactio card and asking Takamichi and Eva some questions without them knowing what she was doing.

But Eva had figured them out before they could get anything good, while Takamichi had gone out of state to do some kind of work or another- god knows where.

Leaving Negi to feel like he was choking inside in the following days. Wondering if his father was somehow involved with how Asuna had lost her cousin. He just prayed that it wasn't because of her association with him.

Something that didn't sit well with him one little bit. The what was he supposed to do? How could he make it up to her? He had asked Kotaro to help keep an eye on Asuna with him, just to be on the safe side.

The wolf boy had a creed of honor that bound him to help Negi because he hated seeing girls cry and wanted to help Negi dish out some revenge.

He looked up from his papers again as he felt a presence standing in front of his desk and looked up, Asuna stood there with her paper in hand, and a forced smile on her face. He gritted his teeth for a second before reaching out and taking the paper and telling her that she could leave in another minute or so since the bell was about to ring.

She nodded and slowly made her way back to her seat and sat down. The rest of the day progressed like every other day before it. As if nothing bad had ever happened. And it felt so very wrong to Negi to just carry on as if Asuna's pain was nothing.

* * *

Night fell and the hours passed until everyone in the dorms was asleep.

She opened her eyes and slowly sat up and looked around, she might not be able to stay here in the academy as Asuna much longer. She could feel the slight weight from Negi as he lay next to her, he must have been very worried to have snuck into her bed again since she had been told that she was well enough to return to her normal routines.

She brushed his thick red hair from his face and gave him the smallest smile, it was all that she could stand to do at the moment, she still felt too raw from Asuna's death.

She carefully extracted herself from the bed and grabbed the clothes she had in a bag by the door and slipped out of the room, someone had broken through the barrier around the school a few minutes ago and she aimed to find out who and why.

She changed her clothes in the stair way down the hall and then left the dorms, she had no desire to be found there and engage the intruder in a battle if she had to worry about the other girls, and Negi too.

Negi opened his eyes and quietly sat up as the door closed behind Asuna, his eyes narrowed. Where was she going? He wondered as he slipped out of bed and grabbed his wand, cell phone and slipped his shoes on and left the room just as quietly as she had and flipped his cell open and dialed Kotaro's number.

Since joining the ranks of Mahora's student body the headmaster had been sending Kotaro out of nightly patrols when ever he thought it necessary, so the chances of the wolf boy being up and somewhere on campus was very high right now.

Kotaro picked up on the first ring. "Negi." His low growling tone sounded frustrated. Negi smiled and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Kotaro was probably wondering where the hell all those bad guys were already.

"Asuna's gone. I don't know where she is, but she might be heading in your direction, if you find her would you keep an eye on her?" Negi said as he ran down the last few steps and out of the dorm.

He heard Kotaro growl low in his throat like a wild wolf would and bit back a grin. "I said I would help you, idiot...ah, I see her she's just up ahead!" Kotaro said as he saw the girl leaping from roof to roof, heading toward the bridge.

"Negi, she's heading toward the bridge, get here as soon as you can." Kotaro said as he hung up. Negi grasped his wand and took to the air, he would reach the bridge much faster if he flew.

She stopped several roofs short of the bridge and ducked down behind a small brick wall and peeked out over the top, well hell, she hated it when she was right about something she really did. Standing there on the other side of the magic barrier was the boy, Fate with several shadow demons.


End file.
